The Ring Finger Memories
by Valkyrie-Vee
Summary: Boy's Love theme, might contains spoiler. The setting takes place after Yuichi & Wataru have lived together. I'm not an English Native, so please bear with the grammatical errors. And, I really hope you enjoy my very first fanfic.


**KAZUKI**

Kazuki entered the room slowly. It's 12.05 AM and, as usual he knows that Wataru was probably sleeping already.

He was right. Wataru did sleep soundly with his head in the desk located in the living room, his face looked so peaceful. Kazuki opened his coat and compiled the books scattered in the desk silently. Wataru happened to have fallen asleep while studying. He did mention he's currently undergoing mid-term exams. Most probably he also waited for his return but couldn't keep his eyes opened. Kazuki slowly lifted and placed Wataru in the bed. He was so tired that he didn't even felt that he's moved to the room. Kazuki then drew the blanket onto Wataru.

Kazuki was tired himself, after working night-shift part-time, but somehow the very sight of sleeping Wataru had stopped him from moving his feet. He always enjoys the sight of faint hair fall in Wataru's face. And the way he breathes soundly. But he hardly ever tells that to Wataru, it might take all his favorites' time to do so ever again. Being around Wataru had always calms him. Especially when he's exhausted, and he yet never find the reason why.

He never even thought that a day like this would ever come true, the first day he realized his feeling toward Wataru. The day he took the decision to passed Wataru Fujii class one day in his senior year. Just to confirm was Wataru really as beautiful as the day he saw him smiling in the picture he saw in the student council office? Or was it just a camera trick or something? Never crossed in his mind the thought he'd fall to a guy in a picture. One that has a beautiful and calming smile. Gradually he began to seek that smile whenever he saw the freshmen passing by. At the time, he began to hate himself for having such thoughts. And the desperation when he understands there was nothing he could do, much less to make a move. He's a guy after all, a straight one. There's no way Wataru Fujii whom he believe was also straight, would want to go out once in a while with him. Not even when he's the hottest guy at school. Not in a romantic way…

But then everything… everything changed when they happened to pass by each other at the water faucet. The ring he actually copied after Wataru's ring somehow managed to find their way into another ring finger and mysteriously entwined their hearts. Since then they've been through many things. The things that stirred his blood to the head whenever he's separated from Wataru, his unsteady heartbeat seeing Wataru smiles and tears, his pounding heart whenever Wataru gave his all in his embrace. Wataru's existence has definitely driven him mad, in love. He never… ever felt like this before. It's as if he rode on a rollercoaster without a safety belt.

"Wataru… " Kazuki whispers his loved one while he gently rubbed the faint hair. His finger ran through Wataru's cheek. Knowing that he already has all of Wataru. Still, he couldn't help but falling and falling again when he sees him. Kazuki's lips word the affection now. Tempted by Wataru's innocence, Kazuki started to place his lips on Wataru's. Softly. Sweet moans came from Wataru as if he's aware of the stolen kiss. Yet he's still asleep. To take on more of this situation, Kazuki laid still beside the sleeping love and staring Wataru so close that they share breath. Sometimes he could feel Wataru took a deep breath. Sometimes long and softly.

I will never ever be able to fall in love with somebody else as I love Wataru now…

**WATARU******

In his deep sleep, Wataru somehow sensed a familiar existence. He was too tired to dream, he didn't wish to be awaken. But his brain refused the control came from his weighted eyes. And darkness was all he sees. Looking at the cold ceiling, Wataru began to scan around the room. Where am I? It looked like an unknown place. Where am I? He asked himself again.

He sat and tried to concentrate. He's in a bed… when did he? And suddenly he remembered something. He smiled and now he's totally awaken. He's here, where he belongs to. It has been few months and the feelings grew deeper between him and Kazuki. Wataru could feel it, and he prayed that it'll last forever. At first he was unease to the idea decided by himself and Kazuki few months back, even though he was all prepared. Living together. Not that he was afraid of their love, but how the matter might looked by the outsiders. Kazuki's friends, their parents… the thing is, he didn't want it to blow up someday and caused Kazuki problems. He was smart and a pride to his family. Scandal would be bad for him, and Wataru couldn't help it if he had to be the one who destroy Kazuki's perfect life.

But after all of we've gone through… I love him too much I'd abandon all those painful thoughts.

I love you, Wataru.

"I love you, too… Yuichi." Wataru whispered and kissed the ring in his left ring finger.

The door was half-opened and Wataru could see Kazuki wandering around in silent in the living room. He climbed down the bed, found the man he loved quietly putting the books back to the shelf. Wataru had missed him the whole day and secretly couldn't help thinking how comfortable it would be to fall asleep with his arms embracing Wataru. His kisses, sometimes tenderly, sometimes passionately. Wataru felt like he fell into some strange charm, that he could never had enough of it. He never knew that he could feel this way, that he could break loose and yearned for somebody so much.

"Welcome home." Wataru took Kazuki's hand. He looked surprise but then he smirked, pinched Wataru's nose and said, "I'm home, sleepyhead."

Kazuki drew Wataru closer and kissed him in the forehead. Somehow he had been taking a habit to do so lately. He'd kiss him like this before he took off, when he got back, and sometimes during their passionate occasions. Wataru must admit he's embarrassed by it sometimes. "Ok, that's it. Go back to sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow. I don't want to be blamed for getting you a D in your score card." Kazuki dragged Wataru back to the room and shoved him back to the bed. Yet Wataru insisted on clinging to Kazuki. He pouted, it's been a while since Kazuki cuddled him since he put the exam schedule in their small announcement board near the kitchen. Kazuki apparently took a lot of concern about it and didn't feel like disturbing Wataru for the whole week. "I do have exams going on, but I still need to be loved once in a while. I've had enough staying away on our both exams schedule, let alone mine and your time working. So what's the point of living together if you always have to tire yourself out there? We hardly meet these days." Wataru tried to say that calmly, but he couldn't. Kazuki laughed and drew Wataru's chin to his face, "Hey Wataru, are you trying to seduce me here?". Wataru didn't answer it, but he reached Kazuki's shoulder and patted him in his head. "What I wanted to say is, I know that I had to study hard even though I know I would never be as smart as you and that I had to try to keep up all the safe grades. But I also need to be content in my love life, Kazuki.". "It's Yuichi." Kazuki stared at Wataru's lips and moved as if he's going to melt it. But he didn't. "Stop teasing me like that." Wataru sulked and didn't wait til Kazuki lips touched his. The kiss felt so good. Kazuki let Wataru took control and he caressed Wataru the way Wataru always liked it. Even after spending countless nights together, Wataru still felt weak. His chest felt like it's going to burst every time he's making love to Kazuki. Wataru could feel Kazuki gently push him to the bed. And he continued to love Wataru in every spots that could message his passion. "And I thought I was too exhausted to have a proper sleep. It's hard to believe that you'll initiate our love making… " Kazuki chuckled. Wataru blushed upon the statement, "Stop it! And concentrate. Now!". He smiled, though.

"Wataru… Wataru " Kazuki whispered his name again and again. Wataru couldn't concentrate to answer Kazuki's feelings but nodding and moaning. "Hmm… you're so sweet. My Wataru… " Kazuki whispered it again in his earlobe. He bit it a little sending more sensation to Wataru's body. Wataru felt like he must reply it but every time he opened his mouth Kazuki kept on kissing him, again and again. As Wataru thought that the rain of kisses would never end, Kazuki sat up and entered him deeper. Wataru tried to keep him close, but Kazuki started to pound him rigorously. It's been a while for them both so Wataru felt a bit shocked and unprepared.

'S… slowly… Kazu… " Wataru tried to sit and reached Kazuki. Kazuki stopped the rhythm and pulled Wataru's reaching hand. He positioned Wataru above him. And Wataru felt another electric shock went through his body all the way to his head. He tried to breath, and when he opened his eyes he could see Kazuki's patiently waiting for his response. Kazuki didn't say anything but staring Wataru affectionately. He then wiped Wataru's faint hair and kissed him again in the forehead. Wataru got carried in instant and kissed Kazuki in return, and began to move slowly. Kazuki caressed his shoulder so lovingly while kissing Wataru in the chest. Pleasant feelings came right through Wataru as Kazuki loving him so tenderly it brings Wataru to give up. "Yuichi… love… " Wataru tried to say the unfinished words. Finally, to be able to hear it out of Wataru's lips Kazuki couldn't stand to squeeze Wataru so hard in his embrace. Kazuki started to sigh and moan arousingly that Wataru felt like he's melting in his arms. Once again, Kazuki pushed him harshly to the bed and this time Wataru knew he couldn't protest it. He gave up and cried a little, not because of the aching pleasure, but for the grace of being able to be loved by the most important person in his life. I was born to be with him…

Kazuki threw out a deep breath, and then slumped next to Wataru who was also tried to get a grasp of air. In the midst air of satisfaction Kazuki pull Wataru closer to him. He realized that he overdid it and he felt so much guilt toward Wataru. Blame him for being so sexy in bed…

But soon something was bothering him when he saw the trace of tears in Wataru's cheeks. "Wataru… are you okay?" Kazuki couldn't help worrying, "I'm sorry… ". Wataru shooked his head, "No, it's not you, Kazuki." Wataru said as he tried to stop the tears from coming out. "I was just… " Wataru paused. "You were just?" Kazuki demanded. Wataru's eyes started to be teary again and Kazuki still couldn't understand what went wrong between them that made Wataru sad.

"Don't… you ever leave me… okay?" Wataru said, in a desperate tone.


End file.
